


Seeing Stars

by viridianmasquerade



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breathplay, Consensual Kink, Domination, Edgeplay, Femdom, Humiliation, Multi, Rope Bondage, Sexual Violence, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianmasquerade/pseuds/viridianmasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orphaner Dualscar plays a dangerous game with the Grand Highblood and his lover Redglare, and lines between play and panic begin to blur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Stars

"Stop struggling, Orphaner," the tealblood said, grinning her filthiest fangiest grin. "It isn't as if it's going to get you anywhere."

Given that Dualscar was naked, stripped of his armor and his garments and even, most gallingly, his legendary rifle, and given that he was currently pinned on the Grand Highblood's lap, she was probably right. He struggled anyway, knowing every movement excited his captors. He could feel the subjugglator's thick bulge swelling beneath him as he writhed, and the sensation made him pant with lust and shame.

The Highblood leaned back in his throne casually, keeping Dualscar pinned with one just vast paw of a hand. "Calm yourself, motherfucker," he said languidly, "legislaca-lady's right. 'Sides," he added lewdly, running one finger down Dualscar's own rigid bulge, "seems like you ain't all up and lookin' to escape that fuckin' badly."

Redglare snickered behind one delicate hand.

"Let me go!" the seadweller growled through clenched teeth. He could give in, accede and let them violate him. It was a personal point of pride, however, to force them to work for it, to push to see how far they would go to get what they wanted. Dangerous, certainly, given the pair's notoriously unpredictable relationship, but the game wouldn't be fun without it. Any troll who chose to play with them knew that; not everyone came out unharmed. Dualscar had, so far, but one could never be sure.

"Do you know what that sounds like to me?" Redglare asked. "It sounds as though you are attempting to resist arrest." She stalked forward, heels clicking precise and deadly on the throne room's black marble floor. She leaned forward and licked the edge of Dualscar's sensitive ear-fin, smirking when he jumped and tried to jerk away.

"All hells of resisting," the Highblood rumbled menacingly.

"Resisting arrest is punishable by hanging, Orphaner," she said casually, pulling a noose from - where had that even come from? Dualscar swallowed nervously. This was new. There had never been talk of hanging before. "Even for a man of your esteemed ranking."

Ranking. Why was she bringing up his ranking? Oh, no. There had been a purge in the ranks the previous week. He felt a cold sweat come up. The Highblood was Her Imperious Condescension's right-hand-troll; could it be this was a perverse form of execution, built especially for him? No, he thought, as Redglare tossed the noose lightly about his neck, he hadn't done anything that could warrant such measures. 

At least, he couldn't think of anything that he'd done. Given the nebulous nature of Alternian law, that did not in fact actually mean he hadn't done anything.

"Please don't execute me, officer," he purred, voice shaking just a touch. It was part of the game, he was playing along like he was supposed to. Part of the game. He licked his lip.

It had to be.

Right?

"The accused wishes to present a defense before the execution?" Redglare pulled the noose tight against his neck. He was rock hard instantly; afraid for his life and yet he was more aroused than he'd ever been. It was insane. His captors could hardly fail to notice.

The Highblood grabbed Dualscar's hips, laughing, and dragged him back and forth against his swollen bulge. "G'wan, chumbucket, all up and tell it at us. Defend your filthwicked self from what charges which are set against you." He heard Redglare stalking behind the throne.

He couldn't concentrate. "Ch- what charges?" Grinding against the Highblood's bulge was sending sparks through every nerve in his body. He reached down to grasp his own straining bulge, stroking frantically. Redglare yanked sharply on the rope. 

"Prisoners do not have those privileges," she said curtly, and gave it another pull, just in case.

"Please," he gasped, hands flying up to tug at the knot pathetically.

"Please what, motherfucker?"

"Please," he repeated, "need to," gasped, "breathe."

"Redglare, my fine-ass ninja-tittied bitch, what's you all up and thinkin'? This motherfucker need to breathe?" He never let up grinding Dualscar back and forth in perfect rhythm. 

"I suppose, if he is to present a defense, it would help if he were still breathing." She loosened the knot a touch.

He summoned as much bravado as he could manage. "What am I being charged with?"

"Asking too many questions," Redglare said. He paled, a little - many of those just recently purged had been charged with that offense. But he never asked any undue questions; surely then she was joking? He couldn't tell, and it excited him.

The Highblood chuckled. "Bein' a degenerate slut," he said, pulling Dualscar back and sinking his teeth into the seadweller's neck. Dualscar couldn't contain his moan. "See?" He bit down again, harder, licking Dualscar's skin.

"N-n-no, 'm not a degenerate slut," he stuttered, trying to contain himself. He wanted to cum, he wanted to cum right this second.

Redglare gave a yank on the rope again. "Evidence contradicts you, Orphaner." She pointed down towards his straining bulge, smirking lewdly. "Do you want to cum?"

"Yes," he panted, immediately, "please."

"Not motherfuckin' yet, slut." The Highblood shoved him roughly away from the throne and stood. Redglare took his place on the dark marble, ever-so-slowly pulling off her undergarments to reveal her dripping nook. Dulscar knew better than to get up, or even look, without permission.

She turned it against him. "Am I not attractive to you, Orphaner? Don't you want to see?"

"O-of course!" But he kept his head down still.

"But you don't look," she said, questioningly. "Do I smell a liar?"

"It would be unwise to presume," he said, recovering himself now that he wasn't being overstumulated, "to look without your permission."

Redglare laughed, pleased. "So the prisoner does have some restraint."

He nodded, conscious of the fact that she still held the rope around his neck, and wouldn't hesitate to use it again. Never mind the Highblood standing behind him, breathing heavily. He didn't dare turn around for fear of what the subjugglator would do.

"Beg for it."

"Please," he breathed, struggling to keep his hands flat on the ground and off his bulge.

"Please what?"

"Please, can I look?"

"You want to look at me? Bottom-dwelling scum wants to look upon me?"

"I don't deserve it, but please, I want to look. Please."

"You don't? Why not?"

"Because I'm," he licked his bottom lip, the words spilling out, familiar but never more sincere than now, "I'm nothing before you, I'm at your mercy, I'm a filthy slut and I don't even deserve to look at you but please, I want to."

"And is that all the prisoner wishes to do?" A tug at the rope.

"Please, may I," he paused, gathered courage, "may I lick you? May I please you?"

"Crawl," she said, "crawl like the bottom-dwelling sea-scum you are." She yanked on the noose hard enough to send him sprawling to the floor again. "Then we'll see."

He crawled towards her, head down and ass in the air like he'd been taught before, and heard the Highblood rumble approvingly.

"Please," he said, again, and she pulled the rope to bring him closer. "Please."

"Make me cum," she commanded.

He lost himself in licking her, driven by fear and desire both; if he could please her, perhaps he could earn a stay of execution. This was irrational of course, because no one ever earned a stay of execution on Alternia, but he lost himself trying. 

He forgot about the Grand Highblood until he felt strong hands at his hips lifting him, right off the ground, grinding him against the Highblood's enormous bulge again. He startled and looked back, only to have Redglare backhand him with one cherry-red glove. "Concentrate," she hissed, angrily, and grabbed his hair. She pushed him back down just as the Highblood pushed his bulge into Dualscar's dripping nook and started to fuck him, hard.

He couldn't help himself; he moaned and purred right into Redglare's nook as he licked and nibbled and sucked, unable to stop. She dug her fingers painfully into his scalp in response. "Not yet," clipped and cruel. He groaned. "Orgasm without permission is punishable by death," she whispered, and tightened the knot around his neck so he could barely breathe. "Incentive," she told him, "and a preview of failure."

Dizzy from lack of breath and overstimulation, he redoubled his efforts. He could hear the Highblood grunting with pleasure, thrusting into him harder and harder. It took everything in him to resist and he was so close it hurt, he couldn't bear it anymore, and then Redglare screamed in pleasure, tangling both hands into his hair and forcing him down as she came.

The Orphaner was seeing stars and this close to passing out, babbling "please please please" as he continued to lick her dripping nook. The Grand Highblood shoved him all the way down on his massive bulge, filling Dualscar with it, and snarled into his ear, "now, motherfucker," as he came, bulge throbbing inside the seadweller.

Redglare yanked up on the rope, cutting off Dualscar's last gasp of air as he closed his hands around his bulge, finally, gratefully. Orgasm was a painful release and the lack of air only made it more intense; shot after shot of sticky violet cum dribbling out of him even after he was sure he couldn't possibly have anything more left inside him.

He felt the pair push him to the ground, and as his eyes fluttered closed, he thought he felt someone loosening the knot around his neck, just barely.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt from tumblr user thedramaticmurderer, who requested "Dualscar getting double-teamed by The Grand Highblood and Redglare ...I was thinking maybe in the Highblood’s throne room, with Dualscar in his lap. Possibly double penetrating his nook? ... As for kinks, maybe begging, and dirty talking/humiliation? And/or breathplay." The only thing I didn't cover was the double penetration but I think I did all right for everything else!


End file.
